ComicRater’s BN Character Rankings
Hey guys, CR here. Today, I will be ranking as much BN characters as I can think of, that are somewhat main. These will be reviewed in 5 sentences or less. I have very different opinions from the majority, so please don’t get upset if you don’t agree with a certain pick. I will be ranking a scale from 1-10. Here’s what it means: 10/10: The Best 9/10: Amazing 8/10: Great 7/10: Good 6/10: Fine 5/10: Mediocre 4/10: Not Great 3/10: Bad 2/10: Awful 1/10: The Worst Also, I’m not ranking Nate’s comic characters, because none of them are seen enough I think to judge. Now, let’s start! The Actual Rankings Nate - 7/10 Nate is a pretty good character. I mean, if he didn’t exist, neither would BN. He has made some bad decisions, but has came off likable anyway. Francis - 7/10 Francis is good now, but he used to get on my nerves in the old strips. Some of his treatment of Nate is a little off, but they are best friends. Teddy - 9/10 Teddy is really great and funny. IMO he is more like able than Francis, and sometime funny. He also seems to care about Nate more than Francis does sometimes. Dee Dee - 4/10 Don’t start a flame war in the comments. Dee Dee is sometimes fine, but I’m generally not a fan. She can be mean sometimes, and her being a drama queen can be really annoying. Although, sometimes she is fine, so I’ll not give her a too horrible rating. Chad - 3/10 (Trigger Warning) I feel people just like chad because he is cute. I think he used to be funny and cute, but I don’t like him new for various reasons. He is now sickly sweet, dumb, overused, and food obsess. I wish he didn’t randomly pop into existence when food was mentioned, and MAYBE I’d like him better. Mr Rosa - 9/10 Mr Rosa is a really nice, caring teacher. He is generally nice to his kids, but has his limits. The only thing I don’t like about him is how he thinks his burnout is an excuse to be a sometimes bad performance teacher to the kids. Mr Galvin - 3/10 He was fine, but the lucky pencil arc ruined him. Period. Mrs Godfrey - 2/10 My god, do I hate her. I used to somewhat respect her, because she was somewhat funny. But, she went too far when she started wishing Nate got answers wrong, and told Nate to STOP BREATHING. I lost my respect for her there. Principal Nicholas - 8/10 He is pretty good and caring. He even gave Nate popcorn once. But, his personality is just a little dry sometimes. Mrs Shipulski - 9/10 Mrs Shipulski (or however you spell it) is my favorite BN teacher. She is really nice and a great worker, and she is always there for the kids. There was never any moments when I hated her, too. The only reason she isn’t a ten is because she doesn’t have too much of a personality sometimes. Mrs Czerwiki - 8/10 Mrs Czerwiki is also great. She is really funny and nice, and she loves table football. Hickey - 6/10 She is fine, but boring sometimes and mean. That’s it. Mrs Clarke - 7/10 I haven’t really seen her much in the strips, but she is like Mr Rosa 2.0. She is pretty good, but nothing really stands out about her, and we never see her. Mr Staples - 6/10 He hasn’t really appeared much (besides the novels) but overall, he is fine, with some problems. Coach John - 7/10 Coach John is really funny. He is painted as this really bad person, but he still comes off as decently likable. In the novels, though, he is a little worse. Coach Calhoun - 7/10 He is generally really nice and caring, and he helped Nate with his problems with Artur. Although, he was a little mean in the old strips. Randy - 4/10 He is just so BORING. All he does is be the bully. Nothing else. But, I did like his arc where he was Scrooge. That was pretty good. Marcus - 2/10 He’s like Randy, but worse. No personality, not funny, and no arcs that made him like able. Chester - 1/10 Why is Chester liked so much? He is really mean and violent, and this little jerk shoved Nate into a bottle. I don’t know why he is liked so much. Kim - 3/10 Once again, what is she liked so much? She is so boring and abusive. Her hurting Nate is not funny at ALL. Angie - 5/10 I liked her. But then, she dumped Nate and started dating someone right after. Little bench. Kelly - 8/10 IMO, she was Nate’s best gf. She was really nice and kind. I hated the execution with Nate breaking up with her, though, that was Nate’s fault. Trudy - 5/10 She is just really meh. At times she can be likable, but her oblivion to Nate not having fun at her events was really stupid. She was also very selfish. Ellen - 8/10 Probably one of the most unpopular opinions. I like Ellen. She is really snarky and funny, and has her moments. She has been rude before, but most of the time she is just getting back at Nate. Gina - 2/10 Take Dee Dee, and make her ten times worse with no redeemable qualities. All her arcs are just really flat and annoying. The only times when I have some respect is when she cooperates with Nate. She is even worse I’m the novels. Marty - 3/10 Marty is just a horrible dad, he is annoying, hypocritical, rude, and in the old strips, he is even worse. He is good in some ways, but I honestly can’t think of much. At least he is decent in the novels (sometimes). Grams - 7/10 She is good. She is generally nice to Nate and Ellen, and sassy too. She can sometimes be annoying, but not usually. Gramps - 8/10 Even better than grams. He is really funny and nice, and isn’t as annoying as Grams sometimes. Shelia - 6/10 She doesn’t have much of a personality, which is why she is kinda low. Jenny - 2/10 Her treatment of Nate in the old strips was just not okay. She was abusive and over the top to Nate. If she just ignored him, okay, but she hurts Nate and insults him. I don’t know why she was bought back, but thank god Nate got over her. Paige - 6/10 Same as Shelia. Nothing much going for her. Artur - 7/10 Artur can be annoying, but when we think about it, Artur never really did anything too bad. Nate even said he could date Jenny, so we can’t blame him. But, as I said, he isn’t very likable at times, but he can be good too. Ruby - 9/10 Ruby is really nice and caring towards Nate, unlike Jenny. The only reason she isn’t 10 because she isn’t seen enough for her to be my favorite character. Nick - 1/10 Is there anything good about him? Nolan - 1/10 He is the worst outta Nate’s bullies. He doesn’t have anything good about him and is not likable at all. I get that’s the point, but still. Peter - 5/10 He is just mediocre to me. He has his good moments, but annoying ones too. He is shown quite a lot for such a dry character. Miranda - 1/10 Once again, there is nothing likable about her. She is annoying, a brat, stupid, and nothing is good about her. Luckily, she isn’t shown often. School Picture Guy - 4/10 Once again, a character I’m confused everyone likes. I don’t like SPG’s greed, and the gag got boring after a while. While he has his good moments, he is just so dry. Summary: Positive ones (7-10): Nate, Francis, Teddy, Mr Rosa, Mr. Nicholas, Mrs. Shipulski, Mrs. Clarke, Coach John, Coach Calohaun, Kelly, Ellen, Gram, Gramps, Artur, Ruby Meh ones: (4-6): Dee Dee, Hickey, Mr. Staples, Randy, Angie, Trudy, Shelia, Paige, Peter, SPG Negative ones: (1-3): Chad, Mr Galvin, Mrs Godfrey, Marcus, Chester, Kim, Gina, Marty, Jenny, Nick, Miranda If you want me to go more in depth about a character, leave a comment or dm me. Anyways, thanks for reading! -CR Category:Big Nate Characters Category:Lists Category:Ratings